TBBC: Christmas Special
by PerpleTheZombie
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian take Rose Christmas shopping, and Ciel has Lizzie feels. Takes place five years after my fic That Butler, Beautiful Chaos. Request for Princess Luna of the Night


**Note: I suck so bad at this x.x I've had this sitting and ready to post for _days_ but I was like "Ooooh I'm gonna wait until Christmas to post it" and then I forgot and just uggggh**

**Anyway, fluffy request for Princess Luna of the Night... It's late and I'm tired so I'm just gonna say happy kwanza and get on with it...  
**

Ciel stood back, almost embarrassed by the scene before him. Had his daughter not been grinning ear to ear, deep blue curls bouncing with each swing of her hand which, Ciel was none-too-pleased to see, was interlocked with Sebastian's as they skipped across the ice like a pair of morons. She was getting too old for this, Ciel decided. But maybe five wasn't quite too old… He supposed he did silly things with his parents at this age, too.

But not his father's butler (even if he was a distant, stand-in mother).

And _definitely_ not in public.

Ciel sighed, rubbing his temple. They were attracting stares from all different passersby and the people running kiosks.

"Goodness…" Just as Ciel was about to tell Sebastian that this was more than enough, Rose skidded to a stop, blue eyes wide and excited. "'Bastian!" she gasped, pointing at a dress hanging in the display of one of the kiosks. Like her mother, Rose had an infatuation with frills and bows to put on display for her father. As Ciel followed her fingers to look at the dress his heart skipped a beat, aching terribly. The pinks and reds were just like the ones Elizabeth always wore…

"Da! Da, I want that dress!"

Ciel eyed it carefully, coming to stand beside Rose and Sebastian. "Dear, I don't think I want to buy that for you at the moment," he said with no better reason. She wouldn't understand the purpose for his decision even if he told her; besides, it'd just get him on Sebastian's bad side in the end.

Rose looked up at him in surprise. "Really…?!" She looked ready to cry. "But… B-But…"

"I'll buy you something else, alright?" Ciel promised softly, reaching for her hand.

Rose looked back at the dress longingly and nodded. "O-Okay…"

Ciel sighed and continued down the street. It didn't take long for Rose's other hand to be laced with Sebastian's, jokes being exchanged in what Ciel was sure looked to be a very inappropriate manner. He looked at Sebastian distastefully. "Remember your place," he said sharply. Sebastian simply smirked. "Yes, my lord~"

Grell dropped his chin dejectedly into his chin, looking out at the crowd from his place on the bench. His coat was draped loosely around him, no defense from the cold – as if it really bothered him to begin with.

Supposedly the ice was going to crack, tugging several people down into a frosty death in the river Thames. However the ice wasn't even visible today through the layers of snow. Maybe he'd got the date wrong… again.

Just as he was about to stand to leave he spotted a dark head bobbing above the others, a pair of crimson eyes smiling downward at something – or perhaps someone – Grell couldn't see. Eyes wide with excitement he leapt to his feet. "Bassy!"

Sebastian turned to face him. There was no surprise or curiosity on his face – he knew what was coming and he looked positively _seething._

"'Bastian? What was that?"

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing, my lady."

Rose's eyes were big and curious as she tried to peer behind them in search of whatever had alarmed her butler.

"Where'd Da go?"

"He's busy," Sebastian said simply. "He'll be back soon, okay?"

Rose nodded.

Ciel drummed his fingers on the counter, examining the collection of different toys on display. The vendor leaned on the counter beside him, the end of the pipe he gnawed on disappearing into his ragged mustache. The state of his wiry beard and greasy hair hidden under a hat made Ciel less than anxious to buy Rose's presents from this man.

"So what're ye' lookin' fer?" he asked gruffly. Ciel resisted the urge to crinkle his nose and shrink away.

"Christmas presents," he said. "For my daughter."

"Daughter? So yer married?"

Ciel looked at him in surprised. "I was."

The man looked at him curiously. "I see."

At this Ciel couldn't help it. He stepped away, glaring at the man. "I don't think anything here will suit her," he said. "Thank you-"

"'Bastian, look at the dolly!"

"Yes, my lady, that's lovely, isn't it?"

Ciel turned to see Sebastian only an inch behind him. He startled, almost jumping into the counter. Sebastian looked at him skeptically. "My lord…"

"Da! Da, can I have that dolly?!" Rose pointed excitedly

With a reluctant huff Ciel shook his head, promptly sending Sebastian and Rose away to purchase the doll without her knowing.

Grell peered around the corner to watch Sebastian and his brats as they moved with the crowd. His red hair hung around his face loosely, glasses sliding down his nose. His face crumpled distastefully when he saw Ciel making googly-eyes at _his_ beautiful demon over the head of the little girl who walked between them. Who was that, anyway? The brat was hiding something, wasn't he?

Grell huffed and disappeared again to follow from a distance.

How many times had they passed that dress already? It must've been a lot, because Ciel felt like he was saying "no" for the millionth time.

"But Da-"

"I said no, Rose, now please-!"

"Daddy…!"

"Rose…" Sebastian looked at her gently. "I'm not sure this makes sense to you but your father really cannot buy that dress. Do you understand?"

Rose looked at him helplessly. Sebastian was _always_ on her side.

She glanced at the dress. "I… I suppose…"

Ciel sighed and straightened up. "I'll buy you a different one, okay? Some other time. Promise."

Rose nodded, a very serious look on her face. "You better not be lying…"

"Of course not."

That was enough for her and she smiled and nodded.

A million and _one_ times he'd now said no to that dress.

"But Da, if that girl gives it to me-"

"She is not going to just _give_ you the dress, Rose."

"Can't I just ask…?"

"No! Elizabeth-!"

"…Elizabeth?" Ciel looked up in surprise when it was Sebastian who spoke.

"…I mean… Rose."

Sebastian's eyes flashed. It had been years since her name had passed from Ciel's lips.

Elizabeth? The brat's little girlfriend.

Rather… _wife._

_Dead wife._

So that's what it was.

Grell smiled to himself.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you have another dress like that one?"

Everyone was silently pouting when they arrived back at the manor. Rose was put down for her nap and Ciel went outside to visit the graveyard. Sebastian disappeared, most likely to tend to chores.

Grell knocked on the kitchen doorframe, red hair falling in sheets around his shoulders. "Hello there, Bassy! It's been a while~"

Sebastian looked up from his cooking. He crinkled his nose. "Grell Sutcliff."

"Now, Bassy, don't you go trying to pick a fight," Grell hummed, grinning. "Wouldn't want to wake the baby!" He winked.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Grell sighed. "I'll be on my way soon, Sebastian," he said, almost dejectedly. He held out a parcel. "This is for your little family. From Auntie Grell~"

Sebastian took the package, eyeing it skeptically. "Family…" He scoffed.

Grell simply smiled. "Well, I'll be on my way, then~!"

And, just as promised, he was gone.

Ciel was shocked to see the gaudy red box on Christmas morning. It appeared seemingly out of nowhere overnight, red paper on a flat box with a big black bow.

Sebastian must've gotten something while Ciel wasn't looking.

Rose opened her presents excitedly, shoving one or two Ciel's way. When she reached for the red and black parcel Ciel admittedly leaned a little closer and watched a little more carefully as she undid the paper.

She opened the white dress box inside to reveal the red and pink dress Ciel had said no to a million and one times.

Ciel frowned. Sebastian's eyes went wide with surprise, which, in turn, resulted in Ciel himself to become a bit more shocked than he already was.

"Da! Da – you got me my dress!" she gasped excitedly. She threw her arms around Ciel.

Ciel looked at Sebastian for an explanation. His surprise had gone and he simply smiled.

Ciel sighed and patted Rose's back. "I'm glad you like it…"

Ciel never liked having photos professionally taken but when he saw Rose in the dress he knew he needed to take a picture for Elizabeth. He had a copy framed and took it out to the graveyard on New Year's Eve. He leaned the photo on Elizabeth's grave.

"I know I haven't visited a lot lately but I thought you might like this," he said stiffly. "She looks just like you… I know you must be proud."

He was silent for a moment, as if waiting for a reply. In the end he simply turned and left.

**Note (that I wrote when I originally wrote the fic): omg I fail at everything x_x I'm sorry I suck so bad Luna, but I tried! I hope this was what you were expecting :)**

**Be sure to expect a new chapter of Nothin' on Your Eyes soon, alrighty?**

**Happy Holidays, loves! Hope you all have great holiday seasons and good luck with the New Year :)**


End file.
